Ghost Fairy Princess
by SPeaKEzfREak NicKTanGA
Summary: Join Detective Drew her friends Bess George, & new friends Jaime and Nickole solve a mystery that has not been solved for 1000 yrs. rated pg-13 for safty! PLZ R&R! Flames are also welcome if you so do wish but if u're gunna 2 falme, keep away! thankies!
1. The Letter, the packages, and tickets!

**Summery: **Everyone thinks that fairy-tales always end in happiness, we are here to prove that this one girl's fairy-tale did not... this fairy's fairy-tale did not come true, not even, in the slightest way, happy.

**S.Summery: **Join Detective Nancy her friends Bess, George, and, new friends, Jaime Kreeg and Nickole Tanga solve the mystery that has not been solved for 1000 years. Rated PG-13 for safety. Please Read and review! Flames are also welcome if you so do wish but if you're going to flame, keep away! Thanks!

**A/N:**

**Speakezfreak:** Hellloooooooo peoples! Hey N.T.! Look at the people that came to read our fun and grand adventure!

**Nick Tanga: **That's great, Jaime! Now shall we let them read it?

**Speakezfreak:** Hmm... maybe, maybe not!

**Nick Tanga:** Oh, gawd I give up! I'll do disclaimer! **WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NANCY DREW CHARATERS AND WE WOULD MUCH APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T SUE US! BECAUSE WE HAVE DONE THE DISCLAIMER! THANK YOU!**

**Speakezfreak:** Good job, Nick! Y'all enjoy the story now, ya hear?

DEAR Nancy, Bess, and George,

Howdy! It's Jaime and Nick! We're currently moving in this ga-rand house located beside a huge, and I mean huge, castle!

Jaime-The Drawing I sent you is of this "princess-fairy" that supposedly lived there. 'Just a fools' story!' my mama said. But as the story goes: '...and every night she sings her song of 'Freedom and Love...' Nick believes it's true but I just think it's a cock-a-bull story. Anyways...here's Nick fer ya.

Nick- My room looks out at the balcony, and, believe me please, I can hear and see her there! Detective Nancy, please come and stay with us... (Or rather I, as it is my room). Bring Bess and George too!

Jaime- It's not your house Nick! LOL! Sorry, Nancy! I gave her that room and she's been braggin' ta all the locals about it! God! Really, it's annoying.

Hope to see you three soon!

-Jaime and Nickloe

Nancy finished reading the letter aloud to her friends, Bess and George, and set the letter on the table,

"Well, isn't this great! We get to go with you on this journey, Detective Drew!" George said.

"Freaky ghost fairies and a castle? Sounds pretty scary and believable!" Bess said.

"Oh, c'mon Bess! It'll be, as Jaime says, a ga-rand adventure! I've dealt with this stuff before! I think solving a ghost story will be easy!"

Little did our dear Nancy Drew know that she had missed the mark; by far.

Later on after Bess and George had left, Nancy went into the kitchen and told Hannah Greun, the housekeeper, Nickole and Jaime's story.

"So, what do you think Hannah?"

The kindly housekeeper took a bag of sugar from the cupboard. "I don't know Nancy. It seems like all of your other cases, but yet...somehow different."

Nancy was confused. "Different? How?"

"I can't really explain it dear. I just think that you should be careful, that's all."

Nancy laughed. "Oh Hannah, you say that every time! It's normal; someone's looking for treasure or trying to get revenge and is using this 'fairy' story to scare people away!" Upon seeing the housekeeper's worried expression, she got off of the chair and put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, don't worry Hannah. I'll be fine, you'll see!" She turned and headed for the door. "I'm going to go upstairs to pack. Oh, and I think that I might be a little late for dinner...I've got to reserve plane..."

DING-DONG!

Nancy hurried to open the door. A UPS man stood there with an envelope in his hand. "Package for Miss Drew?"

"I'm Miss Drew."

"Sign here please."

"Oh, ok," she signed, "thank you!" she took the large envelope.

"Have a nice evening, Miss Drew," he walked off, and drove on down the street.

"Oh dear," Nancy read the return address. It said:

FROM JAIME! And then Jaime's and Nick's address. Nancy opened it over the kitchen table, remembering what happened last time she got a package from those two. Three plane tickets and Sears's coupons fell on to the table.

"Wow, Jaime just about read my mind!" Nancy said looking at the tickets.

DING-DONG!

"I'll get it, Nancy," Hannah scurried off to the door and returned with another package marked Miss Drew. She handed it to her.

"Thanks." Nancy opened yet another package from Jaime. It was just a simple note, saying: 'I know I did!' Nancy was confused and a little freaked out, but decided not to say anything else.


	2. The flight and the arrival!

The next morning, Nancy, Bess, and George were boarding a plan to the airport located by Jaime and Nick's new home.

" Hey, Nancy! Jaime said she wanted you to call here as soon as we are able to use our cell phones on the plane," George reached over Nancy to poke Bess. Bess was startled,

" What? I didn't do it!" Bess said, jumping and buckling her seat belt as instructed by the retiring plane Captain.

" You were boy-watching weren't you?" George said, rolling her eyes and also buckling.

" I was—ooh! Look at him!" Bess spotted her next pray.

" Thanks George. I'll call her first thing!"

When they were able to use their phones, Nancy dialed Jaime's room-phone number.

Ring-Ring

" Yello?" a gruff voice asked.

" Jaime? It's Nancy," Nancy said.

" Oh! Hi Nancy! What's u—oh what am I sayin'; when do ya need us ta come pick ya up?" Jaime asked.

" Oh, I'd say about and hour or so. Did I just wake you up?" Nancy asked.

" Uh—yeah. But whatever, I'm awake now. I'll go tell my dad that we need to pick ya up in an hour! I'll talk to ya soo—HEY!" Jaime's end of the line became a bunch of scruffy noises.

" Nancy?" Nickole asked suddenly, shaky.

" Yes?" Nancy replied excepting some pop from the stewardess.

" I saw her again! She was there and the singing and all of it!"

" Just calm down, Nick. We'll be there in an hour," Nancy said.

" Oh, ok. Well I guess we'll talk to you then! Bye!"

" Bye!" Nancy hung up, and then suddenly realized that Bess and George were looking at her. "What?"

" What did they say?" Bess asked.

" They said they'd meet us at the airport and that Nick saw and heard her again," Nancy took a sip of her pop.

" Really?" Bess asked wide-eyed.

Nancy and George laughed and enjoyed the rest of the ride chatting among themselves and Bess.

Once at the airport Jaime and Nick came running up.

" Hi you guys!" Nick said.

" Y'all enjoy yer flight?" Jaime asked, her Texas accent shining.

" Yeah, it was fun! But I'm pooped! A day of traveling makes me tired," Bess yawned.

" Well, we'll grab your bags and you can show them to the car, Jaime. What color bags do you three have?" Mrs. Kreeg asked.

" They are all navy blue and square, Mrs. Kreeg. Oh, and thank you!" Nancy said as they were shoved into the elevator. Mrs. and Mr. Kreeg smiled and walked off to go claim their luggage.

" So! How long are ya gunna stay?" Jaime said to George.

" As long as it takes for Detective Drew to solve this mystery!" Bess giggled.

" Here we are! 'Ome sweet 'ome!" Jaime said. "See? That's the castle I wrote to ya about!" Jaime helped them with their stuff and to the guest bedrooms.

" Wow! Your house is beautiful!" Nancy remarked as she looked around her new room for her stay.

" Thank ya! Well, there are a coupla rules first! One: While stayin' in this house ya are a family member and are welcome to any food or computer usin' at anytime and two: Ya are to call my parents by their first name in the house, 'enry an' Beth!" Jaime told importantly. Nancy smiled,

" Is that it?"

" Yeah. Kinda borin' I know! Oh, one more: No leaving the house after eleven p.m.!"

" DINNER TIME, KIDS!" Beth called up the stairs.

" Yeah! My fave'rite time of the day!" Jaime said running down the stairs.

" Besides bed time!" Nick giggled, running after her.

" For brand new step-sisters, they sure do get along well!" Bess said, slowly following after them with Nancy and George. They laughed.

DING-DONG!

" I'll get it!" Jaime rushed to the door and did a fake scream, " Oh my Gawd! What are ya doin' here?" Jaime's voice asked.

" I came ta see my gurl!" A male, Texas accented voice replied.

" Well, c'mon in! It's time fer some supper!" Jaime returned to the dinning room with a tall, good-looking guy. He was defiantly a true Texas-boy, because he was wearing jeans, cowboy boots, a collar top, and a cowboy hat, he removed it as he said hello,

" 'Ello Mrs. and Mr. Kreeg! Long 'ime no see!" He said sitting down beside Jaime and Bess.

" Why hello Keith! When did you get in town?" Mrs. Kreeg asked.

" A while back, my ma's ma lives up 'ere and we're visitin'! So, I decided ta come see my gurl!" He wrapped an arm around Jaime's shoulders. Jaime looked as happy as she could ever be.

" Hey Keith! These are our new friends Nancy D., Bess M., and George F." Jaime said nodding to each of them as she said their name.

" Howdy gals! I'm Keith Gardner!" Keith nodded in respects.

" Hi Keith..." Bess said.

After dinner Keith left and they now sat in Nick's room, where there was a debate going on:

" She is too real!" Nick said, "You just stay here until midnight and see for yourself! Meanwhile...let's play cards!" Nick shuffled a deck of cards and began to deal them out.

Time passed and it was 11:57 and Nick stopped.

" What is it, Nick?" Bess asked.

" It's almost time!" Nick moved to her bed where she had a better view.

" Oh my gawd, Nick! This cock-a-bull story ain't true!" Jaime sat down beside her, eyes growing really wide, "O-Oh my!"

Nancy, Bess, and George stood up and saw what they were looking at.

"Oh my!" Nancy, Bess, and George said in unison.

**A/N:**

**Speakezfreak:** Evil ain't we? LOL! Well! you'll hafta wait fer our next chappie!

**Nick Tanga:** You are hopless!

**Speakezfreak:** I am not as think as you confused I am!

**Nick Tanga:** stares Ok then. Disclaimer: was done in the first chappie! But again we do not own any ND characters; we are just borrowing them for this story!


End file.
